


Make Me Feel Human

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Lucille is a robotics student in LA, and she has what one would call a pretty standard life. That is, until she finds the robotic body of a search engine laying damaged, and is tasked to fix him, despite the threats to her life. Will the two ever come to terms with each other? Or is the android's hatred for humans too strong?





	Make Me Feel Human

Stepping out of the university building, I held my school bag over my head to keep my hair dry from the drops of rain that were hammering from the dark sky.

My eyes scanned the area. Other students walked with umbrellas, friends and couples shared them between each other as they ran and giggled as water splashed up onto their ankles. I almost found it odd sometimes; how content people seemed in the company of others.

Then there was me. Twenty-two year old Lucille ‘Lucy’ Filo. Robotic Engineering student at West LA College. Stereotypical loner.

Not that I was complaining about that. If I was being entirely honest, I hated other humans. I despised them. I didn’t get along with my family, I didn’t have any friends, and in all honesty; I was content with that.

If you had asked anyone what they thought of me, most people would probably say they didn’t know. No one knew anything about me, I never spoke to anyone unless I had to.

I shifted my school bag more to where it blocked the rain better, as it came down harder.

My shoes scraped against the pavement as I tried to get home as fast as possible, rain soaking me to the bone despite my best efforts to block it.  _God, I hate being human._

I passed an alleyway and froze in my tracks as a spark of electric blue light illuminated the darkness. My curiosity overwhelmed me as I turned, peering into the dead end alley and into the darkness.

There it was again, a electric piercing through the darkness, illuminating a man slumped against the wall, soaked.

Tilting my head, I peered at him. He seemed to be the source of the electricity, but that was impossible. Humans didn’t generate electricity. At least not to that extent. Slowly, I stepped into the alley and walked towards the man.

His back was pressed against the wall, and his dark black hair was plastered to his face. He wore black pants and a blue t-shirt with a large 'G’ logo on it.

He seemed to be unconscious, but when I stopped in front of him, he suddenly looked up, making a startling mechanical whirring sound that caused me to step back in minor surprise.

“01͘0100̕1̸1̧ 0͞11͢10͜1̸00͝ 01̕100̶10͡1 ̕01̸1͡100͝0͝0 001͏0̸0̶0̷0͡0 01͏10̡0̛0͝01 0̷1110̸1͟11̴ 0͢1̕1̡000̢01 ̶011̴1͢1001̛ 0͏0͘10̕00͡0̡0 01͠10011͏0̕ 0̧1110010 ͘01̶1011̷11 01͟101101 0010͟0̡0̧00 ͡0̸1͜1̶01͘10҉1 ̵01͢1001̡01 ͝00̧1͟0͠1͜1͘0̸0 ̕0̧0̧1000̵00͘ ̸0͠1̨1̴0100͞0 011̢1̨0͢1͝01͟ ͞0͠1͢101̶1̧0̸1 0͢11000̧01̷ 0̵1̨1͡01̵11̸0 ̸00͜1011̡10͠.”

The mechanical, distorted binary spilled from his lips and caused my eyes to widen in shock. His tone was glitchy, but there was a threatening tone to his voice.

“Sorry, but I don’t speak distorted binary.” I muttered as I knelt down in front of him.

The man glared at me as I studied him. His skin, upon very, very close inspection, didn’t look real. It was very convincing and you’d probably never notice unless you were studying him up close, but it was just a fake casing.

“…no way.” I couldn’t help but breath the words softly, looking him over, my mind picking up on the little details.

The separation of his 'skin’ around his joints, the mechanical hum that came from his chest, the glint of his eyes that looked like a motherboard when lightning flashed in the sky. He was mechanical.

“You… you’re a… robot…”

“0100100͜0 01͢101111 ̸0̢11̢1̡0111̧ 0010͢00͡00 0͘1̢1̵00҉1̡00 0̸1100001 01110͠0҉10 0̛110͝0̡1͏0͘1 ̵0̷0҉100͢00͝0 01̵1̶1͘1҉0҉01 ͏0110̵1111͢ ͜011101͘01͏ 001̛0͢00͜0͠0͘ 01͡1͠0̵00̶1̨1͝ ̷0̢1͡10͢0001͏ ͟0̴1̷1͝0͘1̢1͝0͟0 01͜1̸011̛0̧0 00100̵000̷ ͞01͠1͢011͠01 ̴011͝0̷0̵1̡01 ̷00͜10̵0͝00͞0 0̷11͡1̷01͏0̨0 0͜110100̢0̧ ̸0͜1͡1̧0000͜1͞ ̕0̵1110100 00͢10110̶0̶ 0҉01͝000͡0͠0 0̸111͢10͏0͢1͢ ̡01͠1̢01҉11͢1͡ 0̴11͘1̛0҉1̸01 ̢001͜00͜0̷00 0̢1̧11̕0͘0̢11̶ 0͟111010̷0 0̨1̛110101̴ 0̶11̶1͡000͞0̴ ͠0̧11̴010̧0͏1 011͘00̧10҉0 ̢001̵0̡00̧00͜ ͠01110̸01̧1̡ 0̸1̶100͏001͡ ͟0͘1͏100̛0̸11 ̡01̨101011 00̴10̵000̵0 ͢0110̶1̸111 ̡0̧110̨01̕10 0͜0100000͜ 01̸100̸110̸ ̶0̨110͏1̵10͜0 01̵1̴00101 ̵01̕1100҉11̶ 01̢1̢0͜1̶00͜0 00͞10͜000̢1 0͢0̷1͞0̶0000 01͜0̕0̛1͟00̵1̛ 00͜1͠0000͏0͞ 01̸1̛1011̕1 0̵110͝10͘01̢ 0͡1͢10̨11͡0҉0 0͜1101̶10̢0͜ ̵00100̧0͞00͠ 0110͢01̶00̧ 0̛1̨1̧0010͡1 0͟11100͠11̛ ͡0̸111̧0100̕ ͠0̴1̨1̛1͡001̢0 ̢0110̵111͞1 0111͏1001̨ ̧00̵10͢0000 ͏011͠1͢1̢0҉01̴ 0͟1͠1̨0̨1111 01110͝1̕01 ̶00͞1͞0͞000͟1!”

I jumped back as he tried to lunge at me, anger evident in his tone, his dark brown 'eyes’ glowing a strong electric blue.

He fell to his hands and knees, sparking violently as he tried to move, before he collapsed onto his stomach, his body letting out a loud screech like a dying computer. I lowered my bag and pulled the strap over my shoulder to free my hands.

“Relax, I can help you… I’ve just got to get you to my place… it’s not far, but it’s dry.” I coaxed gently, reaching out to touch him.

He tensed up, which gave me the knowledge that he did have senses, to some extent. I had already gathered that he could process sight and sound, but touch? That was impressive.

Once I was sure he wasn’t going to attack me, I slipped my arms around his chest, under his arms, and helped him to stand. I gasped softly at the weight of his mechanical body, wondering why I, for some reason, had expected him to be light.

Static electricity ran across his form and sparked as it hit my flesh, causing me to wince slightly as I pulled his arm around my shoulders and started walking with him.

“0͠10̶0̴0͡001 ̶0͞11̡10͘011 00҉1͏000͘00 01͏110͘0̷11 01101111̴ ͞0110̧1͡1͞1̨1 0110̛11̧1͠0 00̴1͏0͝0͏00̶0 0̷11̸00̷00͟1 ̶0̴1̵11̢0͏011 001̡00̡000͟ 0̴10͠0̨10̕01̡ ̸00̕10̴0000 0110͜00̸01 ̷0̢110͘1͝1̡01̵ 0͏0̨1̧000̧00͞ ̡0͞11̶0͜0҉00̵1̴ 0͏1̕10̴0̸010̷ ͡01͝10͢1͢10҉0 0110̡0͡101̷ 0010̕1110 ̸0̛0̡101͟11҉0 ͞0̛0͏1̡0͟1̷110 00̕10000̷0 010010͜0̡1͝ ̶0̷0̸1͜0͝0̡000̕ 011͏0͝0͢00͢1̸ ͝0̸1̷10͜1͟1̡0͜1͞ 00̸100̕000 011͟0011҉1 01̨1͘0̛11̶11҉ ̧01͏1͜0͢1001 ̷0̧1͞1̧0͞1110̶ ̛0̢1̡10͟011͘1͞ 00100͠0̨0̨0 0̷1110͜1̕00͘ 011̷0̸1̧1̕1͟1 ̧00100̧00͜0 ̴01͟10͟1̶0͘11 ͠0110̶100̶1͞ ͞0110110͟0 ̛01͢1͢0110͡0͜ 0̴010̛0000 0̷1̨11̢100̡1 ̷011011͠1̕1 0̢1110̵10͘1 00͢101̧100 001̕0͢0͢0͏00 0̛1҉100͡11̡0 ̶01͜1͢0͞10͠01 0̵1101̶1̶00 01̴11̧0100̢ 0̛11̶0̧10͝0͏0 011͢1̶1͝001͘ ̷0̸0͞10000͘0 ͠0͟1̵1̛01͜0͞00̷ ̸011101͠0͢1 ̴01̡1̛01101 0͢1͠1͞0͝000͠1 ̢0̛1̶101110 ͏00̨10̵111͟0…”

“I can’t understand you… and I don’t know why I’m repeating myself because you probably can’t understand me either…” I frowned when he shot me an annoyed look and growled. “Alright, maybe you can.”

He turned away and was quiet as I helped him back to my apartment, the both of us getting drenched more and more as the rain poured down harder from the dark sky.

I managed to get him inside and into the elevator, shifting his weight around my shoulders a bit better and huffing slightly.

“You’re one heavy robot…” I panted, and he growled in his distorted tone, causing me to raise an eyebrow. “What? You don’t like being called a robot or something?”

He narrowed his eyes threateningly at me.

“Alright, sorry, I won’t call you a robot then.” I huffed in annoyance as the elevator doors opened and I walked out, helping him along beside me. We reached the door of my apartment and I fished out my keys, opening the door and leading him in.

I set the mechanical man down on my couch and locked up the apartment, before walking back over to him.

He looked up at me with evident distrust that he didn’t even bother trying to hide. I sighed and knelt in front of him.

“I’m going to help you, alright? I’m a robotics student and I’m pretty good at what I do.” I informed him, and he growled a bit and retreated, tensing up in defense.

“0͘1̛01̵010͜0 ̨0͝1̡1҉0111͡1 ͠011101҉01͘ 01͝10̸0͝01̷1͢ 011͡0100̶0̶ 0̕01͡0͢0̨0̴00̕ 01͟101̛1͟01͢ 011̸00̢101 ͠0͠01000̴00̨ 011̡0̡000̨1͢ 01̴1͘011̢1̢0̷ ̷0̡1͜100͏10̡0̶ 0͜01͡00̕0̸0̷0 0̛100̡10҉01 ͜0̨01͟00̶000̷ 01110111͟ ̕01101͞001͟ 0̴1̸1011͝0͢0 0̨1͝10̸11̵0̛0 00͏10̶000͡0̶ ̶0͟1101͡0͟11 ͢01̕1͠01͠0͏01҉ ̨0̴1̸101̧1̸00̧ ͘0̛1101̢10͘0 00100000͜ 0͏11̡1̧1͘0̴0̴1̡ 011011͠11 0͏11͠1̕0̶101 ͘0͢0҉1011̵10͝!”

“I still can’t understand you, so you might as well shut up.” I told him, ignoring the appalled look he gave me at my words and turning over his wrist as I saw some soft of electronic marking on his 'skin’.

There, on his wrist, was a battery symbol, much like a phone battery symbol, but much more intricate. It was red, dangerously low. Great, now I was going to have to figure out how to charge him, dry him off, and repair water damaged robotic parts.

“Do you use batteries or do you charge with a power cord?” I questioned, turning to him.

He glared at me for a moment before showing me his other arm and pressing it, causing the plating that was his skin to separate and reveal what was essentially an outlet for an industrial power cord.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

I stood up and walked over to where I kept any spare parts from projects, before turning back as he let out a large whirring sound.

He let out another weak spark and swayed slightly, looking at me.

“0̡10͘1͝1̸00̨1̛ ̴01101͠11͞1 01͝11͞0101 0̢01̨00͘000 0110̢0͝0͞10͠ 01110010͏ ͏0͏1͘1̡0͡0͜10͢1 0110̸0̵00̸1 ҉0̴1͜10̷101̨1 00100͏00͘0 0̡1̵1̢0̨1͜1͟01 ͝011̨0̢010͏1͏ ̴0̶01011̛1͠0̧ ̵0҉010111̴0 ̨00̕10̴11͜1͞0 0̵010̨0000 ̶0͠100͘1͘0̕0̕1̡ 001͠0͞000͟0 01͏10̸0̧0̸1͡0 011͡1̷00͞1͠0͏ 01100͞1̷01 01̡10̸0̸001 0̶1͏101̴0̴1͜1͘ ̛00100͟0̵00 011̧1̷1̨0͟01 011̶01111͘ ͟0̵1̸1̢1͝0͠10͡1 ̶001̶0͏11҉10…”

His tone was warning as he slumped, the light of his eyes fading as he powered down, his battery running dry.

This was going to be a fun project.


End file.
